


Cardiff Hold 'Em

by karaokegal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Gambling, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is playing, but it's never for keeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardiff Hold 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #254-Lady Luck. Thanks to [twcardiff](http://twcardiff.livejournal.com/) for SPaG lookover. Comments and comments welcome.

It’s late at night, so late it might actually be tomorrow.

Jack has Owen alone in the Hub with a deck of cards, a bottle of booze and a head of angry steam. Owen and Suzie have had a fight, a real barn-burner if the volume and profanity were anything to go by, and he can practically feel Owen’s simmering rage as they drink and gamble.

Owen doesn’t care about money, so they’re playing for more intimate stakes; the right to screw the other one senseless. This is one wager Jack wouldn’t mind losing.

Either way, it’s his lucky night.


End file.
